broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Ixhelcan Ponies
Ixhelcan Ponies are a kind of unicorn ponies which inhabit the Ixhelca Empire. Although physically resembling regular unicorns, Ixhelcan Ponies are distinct by their very light colour scheme and invisible auras. Description The Ixhelcan Ponies physically resemble regular Unicorn ponies, but are distinct by their very pale eyes, manes, tails and light coats. They possess an immense amount of magical powers, according to Princess Celestia. Some Ixhelcan Ponies is able to read other ponies's minds through an "unique spell", but is unable to read the minds of those with strong wills. Unicorns with pale features are sometimes considered by old ponies as descendants of Ixhelcan ponies, but in truth is just normally coloured that way. Ixhelcan ponies have special gems placed in their horns in order to control their magic, which was instructed by Princess Celestia. In addition to their pale features, the Ixhelcan Ponies' magical auras are invisible, unlike regular unicorns. History Background Ixhelcan Ponies is an ancient race of unicorns who have been living in the Ixhelca Empire for years and sharing their knowledge about magic with other creatures and ponies. It is said that by using their powerful magic, they created Ixhelca. The strongest pair were chosen as leaders, forming the first generation of the Royal Ixhelcan Family. The Ixhelcan ponies have a long tradition with adding special gems into their horns, who is said to help them control their magic, which was adviced by Princess Celestia to the royal rulers of the Ixhelca Empire. The home of the Ixhelcan Ponies was made invisible by a magical barrier from the Ixhelcan Palace to prevent evil beings from seeing it, which also spreads love, hope and light throughout the Empire. 'Takeover' One day, an evil Pegasus, Lord Anders, were able to discover the Ixhelca Empire and took over it with his minions, and threatened to harm the captured Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily if the citizens of the Empire didn't give up. Seeing no choice, the Ixhelcan Ponies surrendered and got enslaved by the Pegasus. While in the Ixhelcan Palace, Lord Anders asked Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily where the Unicharm is, but they refused to reveal anything, and told him that he won't get away with what he have done and will never be able to use the Unicharm, as it's magic only works on those with "good hearts". But Lord Anders turns to the duo and states that he is not interested in using the Unicharm, but to destroy it so that the Ixhelcan Ponies will have nothing to stop him with and no hope left. The only Ixhelcan pony who escaped being captured was Misty Morning, the captain of the Ixhelcan royal guards, who traveled to Ponyville in the mainland to seek help from the "newly" crowned Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends. After seeing the conquered Ixhelca Empire, they were all surprised to hear that the empire was taken over by Lord Anders, who enslaved the Ixhelcan ponies and forced them to do his biddings. The Mane Six then wondered why Queen Harmonia or Princess Lily is not doing anything, which Misty explains that her queen and princess was being held captive along with the rest of the citizens, and asked them if they would help her free them and defeat Lord Anders, which Twilight told Misty that they are willing to help. Twilight decided to research more about Ixhelca Empire's history and make a plan before doing anything, while the others try to help and free the enslaved Ixhelcan ponies. But it didn't take long until some of Lord Anders's minions discovered what they were doing and attacked them. Misty then told Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash to go and find Twilight, while she handled Lord Anders's minions. After defeating her attackers, Misty headed toward the Ixhelcan Palace to confront Lord Anders, seeking to defeat him and free the Empire from his control. Eventually, Misty confronted Lord Anders in the Ixhelcan Palace and demanded him to tell her where the queen and princess is. But Lord Anders simply smiles and replies that he will, and called for Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily to come out from the shadows, with their eyes seeming to have lost the brilliance of the two kind ponies Misty used to know and furiously asked him what he have done to them. Lord Anders explained that he just ordered his unicorn guards to 'enchant' their minds to his views, to which Misty angrily shoot a beam of magic at him. Misty then continued to shot magical blasts at him, but Lord Anders used his "shadow form" to dodge Misty's magic and (with one of his hooves surrounded in a "dark flaming aura") knocked her away, causing some harm to Misty. This continued on until Twilight Sparkle and her friends stepped in, levitating a necklace with a diamond-shaped pendant. Twilight reveals that it is the 'Unicharm' and that it has been the artifact Lord Anders has been looking for, as it is the key to restore the peace and magic of the Empire. Surprised and enraged, Lord Anders asked how she was able to find it, while he were not. Twilight explained that the Unicharm has a different shape and is not easy to track down while in it's dormant form and was on Serene Flower's neck all along. Lord Anders then demands the Alicorn to give it to him, but Twilight refuses and instead throws it to Misty, which puts on the Unicharm. Feeling the strong burst of magic through her body, Misty used the power of the amulet to break the spell over the queen and princess from Lord Anders's unicorn guards. Misty then took on Lord Anders and the two fought, she had an advantage with the magic of the Unicharm and managed to combat him. But Lord Anders were able to endure her magical shoots and attacked her with several hoof-to-hoof combat moves, while using his "dark powers". Misty used her magic to create a protective barrier around her, but Lord Anders managed to break through it and knocked her to the ground. After Harmonia and Lily recovered from the spell, they quickly rushed over to Misty's side and told her to not give up, and use the love for her friends to assist her. Lord Anders mocks the sentiment and states that it's time to end this, and flies up into the air while creating a dark tornado around himself as he dashes (surrounded in a dark aura) toward Misty, Harmonia and Lily. Using the Unicharm, Misty fired a beam of magic to counter Lord Anders's attack and seemed to lose at first. But the cheers and wishes from her fellow Ixhelcan Ponies, and her friends makes the magic of the Unicharm stronger, and allows her to overpower Lord Anders's move and destroy the dark tornado. Misty (still using the Unicharm), Harmonia and Lily then combined their magic, and shoot a powerful magical beam at Lord Anders, which blasts him away from the Empire in a flash of light, much to his horror. With their leader defeated, Lord Anders's minions fled from the Ixhelca Empire. 'Aftermath' After Lord Anders was cast out of the Ixhelca Empire, Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily restored the Empire to how it used to be, and held a ceremony honoring Misty and the Mane Six for defeating Lord Anders. Harmonia then shortly met up again with her old friend, Princess Celestia and the two decided to unite the Ixhelca Empire with the rest of Equestria. Thus, a special squad of powerful of soldiers called the "Equestrian-Ixhelcan royal guards" were made, but most of the Ixhelcan Ponies were allowed to stay in the Empire where their hearts truly lies. Category:Pony Category:Male Category:Female Category:Unicorn Category:Ixhelcan Pony